El desfogue
by CamiSirogane
Summary: Esta historia es una espacie de continuación de Fantasía Compartida. Más exactamente la realización de dichas fantasías. Nuevamente, ni Halo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


**Esta historia es una espacie de continuación de Fantasía Compartida. Más exactamente la realización de dichas fantasías.**** Nuevamente, ni Halo ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_

Luego de que Cortana, muy amablemente, bloqueó la puerta de la nave, activó los escudos y los dejó solos; John y Thel no sabían que hacer.

Por una parte, John se debatía entre su desconfianza natural y el enorme deseo que amenazaba con destrozar su cordura.

Por otra parte, Thel se dividía entre mantenerse alejado para no incomodar más a John y su instinto que le exigía tomarlo ahí mismo.

Recuerdos de los respectivos sueños de cada uno se reproducían es sus mentes. El ambiente se hacía más pesado a cada segundo.

Thel se mantenía pegado a la puerta y John no se había movido de junto a la silla del piloto.

Llevaban ya tiempo con un mal sano juego de "el gato y el ratón", ahora ni había donde esconderse o a donde huir.

Contra cualquier lógica John se acercó a Thel, acercó su mano cerca a sus mandíbulas, rozándolas de forma calmada. La sensación de la piel de Thel le resulto agradable a John.

Pero ese mismo tacto fue el acabose para Thel, tomo de improviso a John por los hombros y lo derribo, John callo de sentón.

La imagen frente a Thel no hacía nada a favor de su cordura, el Spartan se encontraba mirándolo con sorpresa, sentado con las piernas flexionadas y separadas y apoyado en sus manos.

Thel comienza a acercarse a John mientras que este retrocede instintivamente, Thel se agacha frente a John y lo toma del tobillo para luego halarlo asía él.

John sabe de inmediato que no hay marcha atrás cuando una de las manos de Thel se cierne sobre uno de sus muslos.

Thel hala con urgencia del traje de gel, comenzando a retirarlo del cuerpo de John, sintiendo un leve hormigueo en las manos cada que roza su piel aumentando su ansiedad y su deseo.

Por su parte John siente como si las manos de Thel quemaran y eso le excita y preocupa por igual, apenas el liberado de aquel traje no puede evitar sentirse de cierta manera complacido.

Thel se acerca de forma rápida a John que inconscientemente interpone su brazo, el sangheili le da una mordida mientras lo observa, John siente algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica que se esparce desde la zona de la mordida hasta el resto de su cuerpo. De inmediato John sitúa sus manos al borde del cuello del traje de Thel haciendo que esta gruña satisfecho.

John observaba las escamas en los hombros de Thel, cuando de repente sintió otra mordida, esta vez en su hombro, el sangheili le dio un par de mordidas más, una a la altura de las costillas y otra en la cintura.

John no podía o no quería moverse, solo se dejaba hacer.

La mirada de John se centra en un sitio en específico, notando algo, que resulta ser parte del miembro de Thel expuesto, al notar esto los ojos de John se abren por completo y algo en esa imagen hace que inconscientemente se relama los labios sin percatarse de que Thel lo observa con una especie de sonrisa arrogante.

Thel tomo la mano de John y la dirigió a su miembro haciendo que este lo tomara, soltó un leve gruñido al sentir que John presionaba su miembro, comenzó a mover la cadera en dirección a la mano del Spartan.

John se sentía de cierta manera victorioso al saberse el causante de esas reacciones.

John no entendía como era que podía excitarse tan solo viendo a Thel, pero eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mete de John llegaba a su límite y comenzaba a pensar en que tal sabría o incluso en cómo se sentiría dentro. Sabía que solo debía externar su duda y Thel lo complacería.

John se decidió por resolver su primera pregunta, le dio un leve empujón a Thel, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte del sangheili, pero este al ver la dirección de la mirada de John, inclina su cuerpo hacia atrás, para luego sentarse quedando su espalda contra la pared de la nave.

John se acerca a Thel gateando lentamente, para luego alcanzar el objetivo de su auto impuesta misión. Se sitúa entre las piernas de Thel para luego inclinarse y darle una lamida al miembro de este, Thel traga con dificultad mientras se queda observando como ahora su miembro comienza a entrar en la boca de John.

John solo loga introducirlo hasta la mitad y lo restante se ayuda con las manos, nota realmente lo grande que es y una duda viene a su mente, él ya sabe cuál es su posición en todo esto, su duda es si el miembro de Thel entrara en su cuerpo, ya pensaría en ello luego.

Saca ese enorme miembro de su boca y vuelve a lamerlo, sacándole jadeos a Thel.

Thel por su parte se mantiene concentrado en la imagen que tiene enfrente, no tiene la menor intención de apartar su mirada de allí.

John luego de unas cuantas lamidas, introduce el miembro en su boca y empieza a jugar con su lengua lamiendo en círculos y luego dando leves succiones.

Thel no aguanta más, levanta a John para luego tomarlo de la cintura y situarlo sobre su cadera, roza la piel del Spartan con sus dientes sin llegar a morderlo, aprovecha la humedad de su miembro para impregnar sus dedos, desliza uno de ellos sobre la entrada de John sacándole un jadeo, comienza a hacer presión y John vuelve a jadear, al introducir el primen dedo John se remueve un poco pero no lo detiene y continua con el segundo, que entra con relativa facilidad, juega un poco con las paredes internas de John y se topa por accidente con su próstata, haciendo que este gruña y comience a mecer su cadera en busca de más contacto.

John sitúo una sus manos en el pecho de Thel para sostenerse mientras que con la otra se entretenía masturbándolo.

Thel retiro sus dedos de la entrada de John haciendo que este soltara un gruñido, sintiendo el repentino vacío. Thel río para luego asegurarle a John que aún le quedaba mucho por disfrutar, John sé quedo observándolo para luego entender sus palabras.

John se acomodó sobre la cadera de Thel, frotando con suavidad su trasero contra este, Thel sentía el calor emanante del cuerpo de John mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus costados.

Las descargas de placer se extendían por el cuerpo de John, cada vez que se movía podía sentir el miembro de Thel por sobre su entrada, esto no solo lo incitaba a él sino también al mismo Thel.

Thel con la resistencia colmada por culpa del mismo John comenzó a presionar su miembro contra la entrada de este, haciéndolo sorprenderse por un instante.

John en respuesta se dejo caer quedando sentado sobre el miembro del sangheili, sintiendo pinchazo viajar por toda su columna, mismo pinchazo que lo obligo a permanecer inmóvil, Thel por su parte apretaba con fuerza los costados de John para controlar sus ganas de empezar a moverse.

John se sentía invadido, pero no por ello incomodo, agradecía mentalmente a su gran resistencia al dolor, relajo lo más que pudo el cuerpo y se concentró en sentir a Thel.

No pudo evitar mirar al rostro de Thel, lo vio con las mandíbulas entre abiertas y la mirada opaca, se veía en sus ojos la petición silenciosa de poder moverse y John de inmediato le dio el permiso que tanto buscaba.

Thel comenzó con un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo con calma de John, permitiéndole acostumbrarse, sus embestidas se hacían más continuas y profundas conforme pasaba el tiempo, John entre jadeos le pidió que aumentara la velocidad, cosa que Thel obedeció con gusto.

Las embestidas ahora tenían una velocidad media, John comenzaba a participar activamente, impulsándose a sí mismo y dejándose caer, haciendo las embestidas más certeras, Thel volvió a aumentar el ritmo haciendo que el cuerpo de John diera pequeños saltitos.

John se retorcía de placer cada que el miembro de Thel golpeaba su próstata, por su parte Thel sentía que perdía lo poco de cordura que le quedaba por la estreches de John.

Los jadeos de John terminaron por convertirse en fuertes gemidos cuando la velocidad de Thel llego al tope, era tal que su miembro de vez en cuando salía de la entrada de John, para luego volver a entran con gran fuerza, sacándole más gemidos a John.

Luego de un largo rato a ese ritmo Thel no aguanto más, abrazo la cintura de John mientras aumentaba lo más que podía la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras escuchaba en sus oídos los descontrolados gemidos de John, termino dentro de él.

John respiraba con dificultad, cosa rara en él, mientras Thel regulaba su propia respiración, para luego salir con calma de John, al hacerlo un poco de su semen se deslizo por los muslos de John, dejándolo embelesado con la vista.

John le pregunto qué harían de ahora en adelante y Thel le contesto que luego lo pensarían, pero que por el momento se haría lo que John quisiera.

Luego de eso, se arreglaron y le pidieron a Cortana que desactivara los bloqueos, ella que había presenciado todo e incluso lo había grabado, accedió de inmediato.

Al salir se encontraron con Sam discutiendo con Jacke sobre porque la nave se encontraba sellada, al verlos los saludaron como si nada y el tema quedo así.


End file.
